prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Brian Kendrick
Brian David Kendrick (Fairfax, 29 de maio de 1979) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, Kendrick trabalhou para a World Wrestling Entertainment duas vezes e na empresa foi campeão do WWE e do World Tag Team Championship ao lado de Paul London e na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling onde foi uma vez TNA X Division Champion. Carreira Em 1999, com 20 anos, Kendrick começara sua carreira profissional no wrestling, lutando para a Texas Wrsetling Academy, uma academia de por Shawn Michaels, onde lutou com o nome de ringue Spanky. A sua primeira luta profissional foi contra American Dragon, na qual os dois foram desclassificados após 10 minutos de luta. Em fevereiro de 2000, Kendrick vai para a MCW, que na época era um dos territórios de treinamento da WWF, antecessora da WWE. No dia 22 de setembro, Kendrick conquista o seu primeiro título, o MCW Southern Light Heavyweight Championship. Ironicamente, conquista em 1 de dezembro o MCW Southern Tag Team Championship, ao lado de Bryan Danielson. Em 23 de fevereiro de 2002, Brian Kendrick conquista o Ring of Honor. Após muitos outros títulos, ele se transfere para a World Wrestling Entertainment. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002–2004) No final de 2002, Kendrick assinou um contrato com a WWE. Nessa passagem, não conquistou nenhum título. Em 13 de janeiro de 2004, teve seu contrato com a WWE finalizado. Circuito independente e Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004–2005) Durante este período lutou na Ring of Honor, Full Impact Pro e em outras promoções independentes. Lutou na TNA no final de 2005. Retorno a WWE (2005–2009) *Ver Paul London e Brian Kendrick Na WWE, foi campeão de duplas duas vezes, ambas com Paul London, tendo conquistado pela última vez em 15 de junho e perdido em 3 de setembro para Lance Cade e Trevor Murdoch. Ficou um ano na brand Raw, até ser transferido, no draft de 2008 para a SmackDown, acabando a sua parceria com Paul London. Na edição da SmackDown de 18 de Julho de 2008, muda o seu ring name para The Brian Kendrick, sendo também renomeado o seu finisher para "The Kendrick". No WWE Draft de 2009, Kendrick foi transferido para a Raw. Em 30 de julho de 2009 foi anunciada sua saída da WWE. Retorno ao circuito independente (2009-presente) Kendrick assinou contrato com a Dragon Gate USA em 6 de agosto de 2009. Em 28 de agosto ele regressou ao Pro Wrestling Guerrilla no Speed of Sound onde derrotou Bryan Danielson. Retornou ao circuito independente após deixar a TNA em 2012. Retorno a TNA (2010-2012) Em 2010 no Genesis fez sua estreia na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, lutando contra Amazing Red pelo TNA X Division Championship, onde foi derrotado. Tentou ainda vencer o X Division mais algumas vezes mas sem sucesso. Em setembro se aliou a EV 2.0 em sua feud contra Fourtune. Em fevereiro de 2012 seu perfil foi removido do site da empresa. New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2011–2013) Após sair da TNA foi lutar na New Japan Pro-Wrestling. No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Cobra clutch com bodyscissors :*''The Kendrick'' (WWE) / Sliced Bread #2 (Circuito independente / WWE / TNA) (Shiranui) *'Signature moves' :*Camel clutch followed by multiple crossface punches :*''Dr. Smoothe's Secret Recipe'' (Corner backflip kick) :*''Electric Mayhem'' (Diving facebreaker knee smash) :*Hurricanrana :*''Left Turn at Albuquerque'' (Turning frog splash) :*Leg lariat :*Tornado DDT :*''Whirling Twirlixer'' (Diving somersault corkscrew plancha) *'Apelidos' :*"The Wizard of Odd" :*"The Man with a Plan" *'Managers' :*Prince Nana :*Ashley :*Ezekiel Jackson *'Música de entrada' :*"Danger Zone" por The Danger (ROH) :*"Quality Control" por Jurassic 5 (ROH) :*"Geenie In A Bottle" por Christina Aguilera (ROH) :*"Danger! High Voltage" por Electric Six (FIP/ROH) :*"Sweet Talk" de Kito apresentado por Reija Lee (NJPW) Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|175px|Kendrick enquanto [[WWE World Tag Team Championship|World Tag Team Champion com Paul London]] *'Full Impact Pro' :*FIP Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Sal Rinauro :*Florida Rumble (2004) *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Southern Light Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) :*MCW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com American Dragon *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Tag Team do Ano (2007) - com Paul London :*PWI classificou na posição 43 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2003. *'Pro Wrestling ZERO-ONE' :*NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Low Ki (1) e Kaz Hayashi (1) :*NWA/UPW/ZERO-ONE International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) (Primeiro) :*ZERO1-MAX United States Openweight Championship (1 vez) *'Santino Bros. Wrestling' :*SBW Championship (2 vezes) *'Steeltown Pro Wrestling' :*SPW Provincial Championship (1 vez) *'Texas Wrestling Aliance' :*TWA Television Championship (1 vez) :*TWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA X Division Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Paul London :*WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Paul London :*WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW en:Brian Kendrick B